the_dark_prophecy_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirianda Snape
(née Snape) ----- *Healer ----- *Author |status=Alive |height=5'3" |age=28 , |series=The Dark Prophesy Trilogy |story=*The Boy No One Knew *Evil Little Follower *Dark Paradise |smart=8/10 |creative=8/10 |initiative=10/10 |emotion=6/10 |strength=4/10 |magic=5/10 |social=5/10 |image = Miriandaolder.jpg |name = Mirianda Perios Maburdan (née Snape) |birth = May 14, 1978 |blood = |marriage = Married |aka = *Healer Perios *The Prat (by Draco Malfoy) *Miria (by Falin) |titles= Healer * Author |signature = |species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Black |eyes = Dark Green |skin = Light |family = * Severus Snape (father) * Bellatrix Black (mother) * Jaybin Maburdan (daughter) * Phalin Maburdan (daughter) * Falin Snape (brother) * Illumine Snape (sister) * Koteis Maburdan (husband) * Jaybin Maburdan (daughter) * Annenia Aphandy(stepmother) * Kelly Evers (stepsister) * Susan Evers (stepsister) * Serenia Snape (halfsister) * Haridelle Black (sister) * James Annyver (nephew) * Eloise List (niece) * Merlin Wills (nephew) * Maxis Wills (niece) * Tobias Snape (paternal grandfather) * Eileen Prince (paternal grandmother) * Cygnus Black III (maternal grandfather) * Druella Rosier (maternal grandmother) * Narcissa Malfoy (maternal aunt) * Lucius Malfoy (maternal uncle) * Draco Malfoy (maternal cousin) * Andromeda Tonks (maternal aunt) * Ted Tonks (maternal uncle) * Nymphadora Tonks (maternal first cousin) * Remus Lupin (maternal second cousin once removed) * Arthur Weasley (maternal second cousin once removed) * Bill Weasley (maternal third cousin) * Charles Weasley (maternal third cousin) * Percy Weasley (maternal third cousin) * Fred Weasley (maternal third cousin) * George Weasley (maternal third cousin) * Ron Weasley (maternal third cousin) * Ginevra Weasley (maternal third cousin) * Dorea Black (maternal great, great aunt)) * James Potter (maternal second cousin once removed) * Harry Potter (maternal third cousin) * Snape Family (paternal family) * Black Family (maternal family) * Malfoy Family (maternal family) * Weasley Family (maternal family) * Prince Family (paternal family) * Maburdan Family (in-laws) |wand = * 12" Birch, Dragon Heartstring * |boggart = The dead form of her brother (she feared his death) |house = |occupation= Healer at Saint Athynans |loyalty = * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Lord Voldemort (formerly) ** Death Eaters (formerly) * Snape Family * Prince Family * Malfoy Family * House of Black * Maburdan Family * Slytherin }} Mirianda Perios Snape, (b , ) was a halfblooded witch, the eldest child of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black. Mirianda was conceived at Lord Voldemort's command, as he was in the process of developing a plan to defeat the and the once and for all, scheming to produce through his two most trusted and loyal a right-hand dark wizard. Mirianda, born two years before , was originally intended for destroying all muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards. Though a powerful witch, Mirianda was not what Voldemort wanted, therefore he ordered another heir to be produced, and so, Bellatrix and Severus did so obediently, albeit unenthusiastically. And so was born Falin Snape , Mirianda's younger brother, and soon after, became the prophesy of the boy born at the end of July, and a month later, was born. Biography Childhood Mirianda was born on 14 May, 1978 to Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black, members of the well-known Death Eaters, and loyal followers to Lord Voldemort. When she was eight, her parents took her and her siblings away into hiding to be trained as Death Eaters. However, due to her father becoming attached to his children, he defied their mother and began raising them on his own. Mirianda became obsessed with finding a cure to her brothers disease when she was eight years of age, and so, she began reading every book on medicinal magic she could find. By the time she was fourteen, Mirianda had traveled the world, cured many diseases, had gotten a doctors degree, and had gathered insurmountable information on the Mooney Madness, but she still had found no cure. Not being old enough to work with professional healers, Mirianda perfected her aging charm, the only practical spell she ever learned other than healing spells, due to her lack of education in those points. Disguised as a young woman, Mirianda earned her medical degree and was allowed to work as a healer at many different magical (and muggle) hospitals. In 1992, Mirianda met Koteis Maburdan, a fellow healer at Saint Athynans, and the connection between them was instantaneous. The two fell in love over a very short period, Koteis not knowing that Mirianda was six years younger than she claimed to be, and was still underaged (14). In 1993, the consequences of their love was born, and named Jaybin. Mirianda and Koteis got married in 2001, and their second daughter was born in 2006, but was very unhealthy due to Koteis beating Mirianda while she was pregnant. Their daughter, Phalin (named after her uncle, Falin) died shortly after she was born. Hogwarts Years Surprisingly, Mirianda never attended Hogwarts due to her obsession with medicine, and therefore knew little to nothing about other practical spells and charms. Theme Notes All information on this character was taken from the story The Boy No One Knew, Evil Little Follower and Dark Paradise. All images shown on this Wiki for this character were chosen based solely on the description of the character in the books. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you.